Question: A blue sweatshirt costs $$70$, and a purple watch costs $$7$. The blue sweatshirt costs how many times as much as the purple watch costs?
The cost of the blue sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the purple watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$70 \div $7$ $$70 \div $7 = 10$ The blue sweatshirt costs $10$ times as much as the purple watch costs.